Sweet Sorrow, Goodbye
by ayumi angel
Summary: misao has loved aoshi for long now. but aoshi keep denying to himself that he don't love her back... so he left... but misao run away.. just leaving a letter for him? what will he do after he reads it?


(a/n) I don't know ruruni kenshin or the characters here. I'm just borrowing them for my frantic.. People and characters here are just living a normal life. Don't go with the normal kenshin style. There just like normal. And the setting is present time.. Sorry if some of the characters or info may be wrong.. ^^ don't know ruruni that much. . so read and enjoy.  
  
Sweet Sorrow Goodbye  
  
This is my 1st fan fiction attempt  
  
Tokyo  
  
(aoshi) It was a rainy evening; I was in my room facing the computer while listening to the song of my favorite artist, the "Ayumi Hamasaki". At the same time cleaning my room. ON the left side of my table rest a glass of hot milk. After an hour of reorganizing my things, I look around my room gazing at my collected ayumi hamasaki posters, my photo album and other old memorabilia. Suddenly my mobile phone beep, it was already past 10 pm., I reach for my phone and open the inbox. It's a message from Okina telling me Misao has run away and telling me to come home.  
  
I immediately prepare all the things I'm going to bring for my journey home. I packed and went to the train station.  
  
An hour pass the train bound for Edo arrived. Aoshi boarded the train and sat. He keeps thinking that he must have pushed her hard in her training. Must have hurt her the day he went back to Tokyo  
  
flash back (2 months ago)  
  
~I'm going now Misao" he said  
  
~ can't I come with you aoshi-kun?" Misao asked  
  
~you must learn and study here Misao" he replied  
  
(silence)  
  
~I don't want you to tag along there" he added ~I'm there to study, not vacation  
  
~Aoshi-Kun, I'm going to miss you. I love you so much"  
  
~Misao!!?? you don't know what your saying. He replied harshly  
  
~NO! NO! I know what I feel and am saying, please don't leave me" she shouted back  
  
~I'm sorry I have and want to. Someone is waiting for me" he said  
  
~Who is she?" she asked  
  
~Someone special? I have to go now. Bye and be good, soon you'll be married off to an eligible man he answered off-handily  
  
~I don't want anyone I want you. She whispered  
  
but still the words was still heard and he was hurt that much (he thought" I want you too.. but I have to let you go)  
  
~but that can't be. I'm just your senior. Then he abruptly left . Misao was just left there crying her heart out  
  
(end of flash back)  
  
and he drifted off to sleep  
  
When he waked up when the train just pulled to a stop. There on the rail way platform awaits Okinawa and all the onibawashu. With saddened eyes and he knew in that instant Misao was not coming back anymore  
  
Okina. with eyes still puffy from crying and lack of sleep walks toward aoshi. And handed the letter to him  
  
And Okina said. Misao left this to you. we have read the letters she left for us. She said she'll be going far away and asking that we must try to find her.  
  
He slowly opened the letter and read  
  
Aoishi-kun,  
  
I'll be going away for you. Please don't try to look for me.. I'll always remember you.  
  
I have told you before that I am willing to wait for you. willing to sacrifice just to have you back in my life. that I'll be waiting to be treaded upon just for you to love me again. I thought I could wait. I thought I could sacrifice for such a long period of time. I thought I could bare the pain of being treaded upon. I thought I can hold on to my love for you. but I was wrong I can't.  
  
I can no longer wait for someone who has already found a fortress in somebody else's arms. Do I still have someone to wait? I think I'm just wasting my affection on someone who doesn't care about my existence.  
  
I can sacrifice no longer for I believe I have suffered enough. Are you worth all the pain that stabbed my poor heart? You didn't even bother to ask how was I every time you look past me.  
  
I can no longer bear the thought of me being treaded upon, with my dignity shattered to pieces. I had been gullible and naïve when I loved you, but I think that should do it! Enough is enough.  
  
I am sorry for I wasn't able to keep my promises. I really wanted to. It's just that you kept on pushing me to the limits, to the point that you've already forsaken my love for you.  
  
I love you. I hope I can keep it that way until the day I die. But we can never deny the fact changes everything.  
  
"I thought love could melt away the pain no matter how hurting it is, but I just realized that pain can melt away love no matter how great love is."  
  
Do I still love you? I don't know. I'm not sure. I'm very sorry.  
  
I had offered you, first hand the love that you truly deserved. I had shown you how special you are to me. I had loved you the best way I knew how. You were my first true love and god knows that. But you refused it and opted to cherish love with somebody else. I Its just like giving your loved one a delicate white rose then all of a sudden such a dainty flower was ripped off from its stem and treacherously crushed on the cold ground by the same person to whom you had offered the rose. Tragic isn't it  
  
Don't you worry; I won't hold it against you. It is my entire fault. I shouldn't have let myself fall in love with you. I'm sorry if I showed you love with all my heart. I'm really sorry really sorry  
  
Now, I'm trying to get on my feet again. I dusted off the ashes of the tragic love I had for you once. Slowly I am regaining my composure- ready to face the clichés of the world again.  
  
So I guess this is goodbye. I'm really sorry I just can't take this madness any longer. (a/n: aoshi kun is crying here now)  
  
Maybe, all I would do right no is wait for the one. That has been intended for me. Someone whom I'm going to love with all my heart. someone who is gong to love me the way I love him.  
  
Thank you for loving me even just in my dream, even just for a while you mad me feel loved (did you really love me or did you just make me think that you loved me back?) Many years were the time spent. I have learned a lot from you. Thank you for all the sacrifices and affection. Thank you for making me the person I am now. I guess this is it.  
  
I'm setting you free. Do whatever you wanted to do. I just hope you're happy with your life now  
  
Loved you with all my life  
  
Misao  
  
He can't stop himself from crying now. Can't believe he lost her... Can't believe that he's stupid enough not to tell her how he feels... But now it is too late  
  
(a/n): it's not really that good but wait for the next chapter 


End file.
